What's mine is yours
by kousi
Summary: "You know I'm not able to eat this all by myself, so just enjoy the meal, okay?" Stiles grinned at his friend, flashing his white teeth at him before taking some of the chocolate chips and flinging them in his own mouth, crunching them funnily and succeeding in making his best friend laugh. Pre-series one-shot.


**A/N: **I've started watching Teen Wolf just some days ago and I am surprised how much I like it. I honestly thought that I won't like it but the opposite happened and I fell in love with it. So I decided to write a pre-series one-shot. My first Teen Wolf fanfic, actually. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Feedback is very much appreciated.

He got used to it; it wasn't something that was out of the ordinary anymore. Since Scott's parents were going through a divorce, Stiles had noticed his best friend never bringing a lunch bag with him to school. His mother was so overly busy with her ongoing divorce war that she usually forgot to make him a lunch bag. So Stiles, as the best friend he was, always shared his lunch with him.

As both ten year old boys sat on the table Stiles took out his lunch bag and presented his best friend a chicken sandwich, an apple, a banana and a pack of his favorite chocolate chips which he had swiped at home and had put it in his bag himself. Stiles caught the uneasy look on his best friends face and sighed inwardly. Since it had happened many times before, he knew that Scott thought that his best friend felt obligated to share his lunch with him.

"You know I'm not able to eat this all by myself, so just enjoy the meal, okay?" Stiles grinned at his friend, flashing his white teeth at him before taking some of the chocolate chips and flinging them in his own mouth, crunching them funnily and succeeding in making his best friend laugh.

Scott loosened up; taking some chocolate chips while Stiles was trying to part the sandwich in two.

The day had not readied him for the sight he'd be confronted with at home.

Ambulance, police, his father looking devastated. Stiles heart omitted a beat, swallowing hard; he didn't know what was happening. His father discovered him standing there and watching the scene.

"Stiles", he'd never seen his father cry, always thinking of him as some sort of superhero who no one could ever beat. It scared him to see him this churned. "Come on, son." He followed his father into the house only to hear his father explain what had occurred earlier.

He understood the words that came out of his dad's mouth but at the same time he didn't. He couldn't take it any longer and went straight to his bedroom locking himself, crying, sobbing, screaming. He heard his father cry too which didn't help him at all.

Later he heard a knock on the door.

"Stiles, it's me, Scott." He heard the familiar voice behind the closed door and he perked up, walking towards the door and opening it instantly. He didn't look at Scott though, just walked back to his bed to sit down. Scott not missing a beat followed him and sat next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"My mum", Stiles gulped thickly talking at last, trying not to choke on his tears. "She died." He stated, fixing his eyes on a spot on the floor.

He felt his best friend's hand landing on his back in a comforting manner and he appreciated the gesture. It wasn't fair that he'd be broken already, feeling as if life had no meaning although it had barely just started.

Scott hugged him then and Stiles just let his sorrow overtake him, sobbing into his best friends shoulder. He gripped Scott's back tightly, "Scott, she's never coming back again." Stiles said lowly, sobs shaking his little frame.

"My mum says even if a person you love dies, that person will always be with you. She'll watch over you, Stiles." Scott answered bravely, his eyes brimming with tears too. Stiles hugged Scott even tighter, breathing out noisily and letting the tears fall freely.

It took Stiles awhile to go back to school, truly not being able to see all those faces looking at him sympathetically and teachers pitying him or just everyone wondering what it must feel like to lose a parent in the first ten years of your life.

He may have only been ten but he was aware of everything. He heard the whispering about his mother's death, he heard his father cry himself to sleep at night with a bottle of whisky in his hand. He heard his heart beat faster when his father was at home and he saw the front door getting opened, only to feel a rush of disappointment overflow his body when it wasn't the person he wished to have entered. He may have only been ten, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

He did brace himself though when he entered school property. He saw Scott already waving at him and it eased him. He walked towards him and they both strode to class together, silently side by side.

It was lunch time then and Stiles realized that he had no lunch bag since his mother had always prepared one for him. His heart ached, comprehending again and again that his mother was gone for good. He inhaled deeply, looking at Scott just to see him pull a lunch bag out of his bag.

It wasn't hard to figure out that a kid had assembled the lunch bag, chocolate cookies, a poor attempt of a sandwich which was tried to be sliced in half though the two parts of the sandwich didn't even nearly look the same size. And there was a bottle of lemonade as well, that had partly soaked the sandwich and had drenched Scott's school bag. It was apparent that he had put a lot of effort in it.

Scott looked at Stiles sheepishly. "Enjoy the meal, I guess?" He offered Stiles the bigger half of his self-creation of a sandwich and it was then that Stiles found himself genuinely smiling for the first time again.

**A/N:** I don't know when Stiles mother died, that was just my take on it. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
